


The Battle of Manhattan

by Account_Created



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, teeny tiny smidgen of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24097033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Account_Created/pseuds/Account_Created
Summary: My love letter to the OG OTP, Percabeth, and the original Percy Jackson series.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 21





	The Battle of Manhattan

“Percy?” Annabeth said softly. 

“Mm?” Percy shifted a little, lifting his nose just out of her curls. 

“Do you remember the Battle of Manhattan?” 

There was a pause. Percy’s arm tightened almost imperceptibly around her waist. “Yeah.” he said softly. 

“I know… “ Annabeth licked her lips. “We’ve been through way worse stuff since then. But I just keep seeing… Luke as Kronos, with the eyes, and everything, and-”

“Hey, hey,” Percy sat up a little, combing Annabeth’s hair away from her face and looking her in the eye. “It’s okay. He’s where he’s meant to be.”

“But all that anger- the hatred he carried around for so long… the people he hurt, Percy, I can’t-”

“He’s in Elysium.” said Percy. “Hermes made sure of that.” 

“He still caused so much suffering. And Thalia- she never got to say goodbye. She was still outside when- when he-”

Annabeth was holding her camp necklace tight in her fist. Percy thought of the bead with the names of the fallen on it, circling the Empire State building. Luke’s wasn’t on it. 

He reached down and took her hand, releasing her stranglehold on the beads. He kissed her knuckles and laid back down, resting his chin on her shoulder. “It’s okay.” he said. “It’s in the past, right? We have to keep looking forward.” 

Annabeth’s laugh was shaky. “You sound like my therapist.” 

“Well, considering that I was quoting my therapist, it makes sense.” Percy smiled sadly at her. She took a deep breath, looking up at the ceiling. 

“It’s okay.” she said. “Selina… Michael… everyone. They’re okay.” 

“They’re heroes.” Percy affirmed. 

When she nodded, Percy shifted to again hold her from behind, pressing his lips briefly to the back of her neck. She signed deeply, pulling his arms tighter around her stomach, nestling deeper into his embrace, trying to soak in his warmth and the truth of his words. 

Useless words swirled around in her head anyway.  _ Failure. Dead. Sacrificed. Terror. Drakon. Fallen. Fault. _

“You’re still tense.” Percy murmured, interrupting her unpleasant reverie. 

When Annabeth didn’t answer, he began rubbing gentle circles on her side, her white t-shirt soft under his palm. 

“Do you want to call Chiron?” 

“He’s probably busy.” Annabeth answered. “It’s the middle of the day at camp.” 

“You know he’s never to busy for you, Wise Girl.” 

Annabeth hesitated. “No.” she said. “This is nice.” 

Percy let out a happy hum and gently kneaded her stomach, like a kitten. She laughed a little. “You’re such a sucker for compliments.” 

“It’s just one of the many services I offer.” Percy nudged his leg between Annabeth’s, burying them both in the blue comforter. 

“Are you coming on to me?” Annabeth yawned. 

“Mm.” said Percy, his eyes closed. “You know it.” 

“You’ve swept me off my feet.” said Annabeth. “Driven me mad with desire.”

Percy snorted, half asleep already. “That’s what you get for dating a hero.” 

Her mind quieted, her eyelids heavy, Annabeth fell asleep in Percy Jackson’s arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this made me realize we really only know two of the specific people that died in the Battle of Manhattan, Silena and Michael. That's kind of really sad. Especially since the wiki lists "several demigod warriors killed, several hunters killed, tens of satyrs killed, tens of dryads killed, hundreds of naiads killed, and several centaurs killed". That was real sad man. Man.
> 
> *okay note I just found out that according to Son of Magic that I think Rick Riordan's son wrote or something...? Camp Half Blood and their allies are said to have 16 total casualties. Which... doesn't seem right? I don't know, I guess that's still unnamed characters that died that day and that is sad to me.*
> 
> Also this is intended to be some kind of post-series thing, maybe if they were living together in college or something? I don't know, it doesn't really matter, the point is to write some cuddles. That's it. Also side note about the bead::, the thing about Luke's name not being on it- I don't really hold that headcanon close to my heart? It just worked for the story and that's why its in there. All things considered, I think his name was on there, along with Silena's and Beckendorf's and all the rest.
> 
> Also they have therapists cause uh more characters need them and they should be more normalized in popular culture thanks
> 
> Also also, I'm aware the ending is kind of weak, I'm bad at ending things, sorry


End file.
